flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Legendary Creed
Her green eyes gleam, as she cleans her new katana, Katrina's long hair flowing behind her in the wind. Katrina's hand uses long, quick swiping motions, to clean her katana. She glances upwards, looking around before looking back down at her katana, once finished, she stands up and looks around, genuinely bored. She heaves a small sigh, before sitting back down, sheathing her katana-~~Katrina~~ ((Er, lets go to The Dragon City.))-Nova grinned as she eyed Katrina, she stepped behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hello.' her voice trailed off into the wind, her silky hair flowing in the breezy air, "How about we go on a journey to the Dragon City, aye? And we could stop at the Nightingale Inn" Nova said with a gentle smile.- ~Nova -Katrina nods, standing up and stretching, as she smiles back at Nova. Her eyes are sparkling as she yawns once, and replies "Sure, Nova! Dragon City sounds nice." ((Sis, can I talk to you at industry six? We can catch up, I haven't seen you in a while.)) ((Banished Vincent.)) "Ignis na freniya baka niaenei furnesli." -Nova chanted in a quiet mystic voice, a sky-shattering roar echoed throughout the whole land, a flurry of flames appeared in the azure sky, a glossy black dragon equipped in pure steel armor was circling the sky, it's sharp eyes fixed on the ground, it suddenly dived down at an unimaginable speed, it then landed but it's weight caused a few cracks in the ground, grey dust emerged from the ground, the dragon's eyes emitted a red light in the dense dust, it took a sharp step forward, revealing itself, smoke and flickering flames flaring from it's nostrils. Nova grinned and headed over to the mighty dragon. "Tis been a long time, Crisis." She said as she gazed up at the dragon, "Indeed." Crisis replied in a booming voice, clearing the clouds above. Nova turned towards Katrina, "this'll be a long journey, and it looks like you need a ride." Nova said, offering her comrade a smirk. "Ki kantoi wegantol pheo calypatro nix bani freiere... kan ih blant!" Nova chanted in a shrill voice, from above, a mighty figure came diving towards the ground at immense speed, it appeared to be a fire phoenix equipped with ivory armor, it's elegant blazing wings tucked in, as soon as it approached the ground the mighty phoenix spread it's large wings and landed with hardly any impact. "This is Aurora, she indeed is a fine companion." Nova leaded the fiery phoenix towards Katrina, "she is yours now." the phoenix nodded at her companion, Katrina then at the fierce dragon, Crisis. Nova climbed ontop of Crisis, she nodded at Katrina.- ~Nova ((Btw sissles, I made you a legendary knight, meaning your my companion and I am yours ^^)) ~Nova OOOOH! yey <3 sissles)))) -She looks at the pheonix, name Aurora, and awkwardly climbs on her back. Looking at Nova, she grins widely, showing her long fang-like teeth.- "Alright!" ~Katrina~ ((We'll carry on tommorow. G'night sister <3)) ~Nova Why was I banished?~Vincent Deverux Because Katrina told Nocturnal the plan OOC. Since they both can't grasp the simple concept of OOC, you and I are banished. So, instead of having an engaging plotline for their roleplay, they wish to throw it away and instead roleplay random rubbish with no enemy besides their little creatures. ═Vex ((Vex, you're not banished ._.)) ~Nocturnal ((And I'm sorry for calling you rude things on Chatzy)) ~Noccy ((I'm not sure if we have an enemy yet ^^)) ~Nocturnal ((I'd rather quit... Vincent did nothing, and you banished him. I swore at you, and you keep me? No.)) ═Konran ((He wanted to assisinate me. I forgive you for swearing at me .-.)) ((So, after I tried to assassinate you, you said "NO 1 SHULD TRUST YOU GAHHHH" and now you're contridicting yourself?)) ((Rofl, I must of overexaggerated (or however you spell that <.<).)) ((You said it was a test ^3^)) ~Noccy-turnal ((...You're more gullible than I thought...)) Overexaggerate isn't a word. It's exaggerate by itself. ((Sissles, play this: http://www.maidmarian.com/Sherwood.htm)) ~Nocturnal Your system is even more messed up then I thought. ~Vincent Deverux What system? :] ((Facepalm of fail)) Lets see..Your judgement system and your roleplay system. ~Vincent My roleplay system...? Excuse me but I don't godmod anymore. I'm not going to carry on with this conversation. HAHAYESYOUDO It's more then your godmodding. You can't tell the difference between OOC and in character. Aquila, no. -Doesn't carry on with the conversation anymore.- Running anyway like usual. I'm not running away, I'm doing something. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Aquila, you amuse me. You amuse me even more. And not in a good way for you. Feel like that is just an excuse but I say that we settle this now. With a decent rp fight. Since we are ending this, I say we raises the stakes other than death Aquila, not to be a coward or anything but I'm watching a movie right now T_T I,Vincent Deverux, said the rp fight. Good for you. You must be Kurrow/Jagged or some random warrior cat. See now you have a third problem. You can't understand that you should treat every characer that you meet as someone new. Also are you going to make some excuse to get out of the fight? -Cough- Isn't this a roleplaying page? Anyways, just stop. Stop the fighting. Stop the hate. Just stop. ~~Katrina~~ Lmao, you think I'm making excuses because I'm a coward. Seriously, no. Agreed Katrina. Katrina. This is between me and Nocturnal at the moment. Nocturnal , prove you aren't a coward then. Prove that you aren't a godmodder. ((Sorry but I just came to the action part in the movie ^-^ After the movie I'll fight, 2v2.)) ~Nocturnal 2v2 is not an option in this. Makes you seem unable to fight on your own. But say when you are ready. ((A question: Who'll be fighting? And, one more thing, when the fight starts, be prepared cus you got a lot more coming at you then you think.)) ~Nocturnal ((2v2 or no fight.)) You have more to deal with as well and if you seriously can't fighy alone then alright.~Vincent ((I can fight alone, but I'd like 2v2 better.))